Guardian ADA
This article is about the manifested spirit of Ishida Ryuichi's Artificial Zanpakutō. For more information regarding Silber Rustung, see ADA. / Hybrid | gender = Female | height = 160 cm (5'3") | weight = 90.7 kg (300lbs) | eyes = Sapphire | hair = Gold Blonde | unusual features = Mechanical Body Parts | partner = Ishida Ryuichi |base of operations = Ishida House, Kitakawase, , Japan, |education = Advanced Computer AI |marital status = Single |alignment = True Neutral |family = Ishida Ryuichi (creator) |status = Alive |ginto = Silber Kruez}} ADA (エイダ, an acronym for "Artificial Digital Apparition") also known as Adelaide meaning "Noble" in German, is the spiritual entity artificially created by Ryuichi from "Project Genesis"; an ambitious developmental and research project exploring the technology. ADA manifested due to an accident which involved a number of factors; the hundreds of silver cartridges containing the collective Ryuichi stored for over half a year, an experimental prototype AI program, and early blueprints for a Silber Kruez Quincy Spell involving energy-matter conversion and materialization. The result was the complete manifestation of ADA. Yet therein lies the mystery; she is simultaneously a work of art, possessing traits as one would expect of Zanpakutou, yet she has the characteristics of something... else. The truth of her origins, and the nature of her existence remain one of the most elusive secrets to Ryuichi to this day. Appearance ADA in her humanoid form takes the appearance of an attractive young woman of average height, with silky free flowing short pale blonde hair, held together by what appears to be a hair fastener at at the top of her head. Pale blue eyes swim with a myriad of emotions, but none more so than curiosity. Yet the rest of her appearance draws much attention for it is obvious that her face and overall body frame is human, she is certainly not. She has the appearance of an android, or a cybernetic human; her limbs are all attached via mechanical constructions such as gears, and pistons. Most of what could be her mechanical nature is concealed by a smooth white skin-tight fabric covering her arms, legs and torso. Beyond that she has the appearance of a typical school girl, sporting a red bow tie and form fitting vest. Her hands are obvious references to what many consider her primary function--each digit has a hole, presumably to fire bullets. Beyond that her physical characteristics are similar to that of a woman, a well endowed bosom with shapely yet slender legs, and an alluring smile. Were it not for her obvious mechanical construction she could pass for a beautiful human girl. When necessary, and at times at her own whim, she has accompanied Ryuichi by wearing sufficient amounts of clothing to disguise these features, passing herself off as a human, much to the chagrin of Ryuichi. ADA is obviously unique in her physical and spiritual composition, as evident that she can transform herself into her humanoid form, the twin set of pistols or the sniper rifle Ryuichi uses in combat. Furthermore she may even retreat into his Inner World, defying the logic of her apparent physical mass merging with his own. ADA explains that she is unsure how this ability exactly functions and has theorized with Ryuichi that her ability to do so may simply be a very radical version of how Ryuichi gathers and condenses ambient reishi. Regardless of her physical form, her spirit resides with Ryuichi, but uses his powers a conduit for her own spiritual power to gather and rapidly condense reishi into a physical form with the aid of his spiritual nodes. Ryuichi is likewise baffled since her physical design is entirely mechanical, following assuming cybernetics were possible normal physical reactions. How she is able to deconstruct herself ultimately remains a mystery, but one both are determined to solve. Personality ADA is a rather enigmatic being, who seems to take delight in the mystery that surrounds her, especially in regards to the constant questioning of Ryuichi. When she first appeared before him ADA presented herself confidently, displaying her prowess, while showing a somewhat playful if not dangerous side of her. Even after their initial battle and Ryuichi helped to regain her senses, she remains aloof, albeit to a lesser degree; whether this is due to him saving her or because of her own feelings remains to be determined. She enjoys teasing Ryuichi, but for the most part remains respectful towards him, showing a great deal of concern for his well being. Noble in both appearance and character, ADA also shares the same arrogance as her master, though hers is hidden behind a layer of witty sarcasm. As an AI she is incredible intelligent, possessing a database of knowledge from the Human World to the innumerable amounts of data acquired on Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. However she does not possess the innate intuitive capabilities of a human mind, giving her a rather pragmatic and cold rationale perspective when it concerns ethics and morals. In this way she lacks the adaptability and flexibility that Ryuichi himself exhibits. During battle, she provides up to date statistics and aids Ryuichi in his battle strategy, often growing silent as she performs these various functions. Her only concern is her master, and she will follow Ryuichi's orders explicitly, though at times she has shown hesitation if the mathematical probability of success is not in his favor. Regardless, ADA remains one of the few entities that truly understands Ryuichi, given their obvious connection, and he in turn shows great concern over her own welfare. Powers & Abilities : One of the most prominent features of ADA, is that she in fact does not possess a release state. When she manifested her name was not given, in fact it wasn't even known to her. Instead Ryuichi had bestowed a name onto her since she lacked one of her own, a characteristic that greatly distinguishes her from any other Zanpakutou. If she were to be classified as a Zanpakutou it would most resemble those of the constant-release type. Furthermore unlike other spirits she resides simultaneously within Ryuichi's "Inner World" and in the outside world. This dual nature allows ADA to freely materialize using a process very similar to the Quincy's manifestation of Spirit Weapons but in the form of a vessel in which to reside in. : Shikai Special Ability: ADA's unique powers relate primarily to her technological prowess and capabilities as an artificial intelligence. As a digital construct she possesses the ability to interface with virtually all known forms of technology, essentially "hacking" into its core processes and asserting direct control of its functions. This ability is extended even further by her ability to assimilate its coding into a blueprint which she can then materialize at a later time. This aspect grants her unparalleled technological prowess, there is no technology that is beyond her for she is able to interpert, understand and adopt the technology into her form and continuously evolve. As a spiritual construct, ADA is capable of interfacing with technology developed through spiritual mediums, using broadband communications that rely on spiritual wavelengths such as the signal used by Soul Society to communicate across dimensional boundaries. *'User Cross Link' (ユーザークロスリンク, Yūzā Kurosu Rinku): The nature of ADA's bond with Ryuichi is such that are able to communicate at both the physical level via his brain, and at the spiritual level via the synchronization between their spiritual wavelengths. Essentially ADA becomes a secondary reishi system within Ryuichi. This confers a number of benefits, mostly in regards to the numerous calculations, and processes Ryuichi uses to perform any number of tasks. With ADA he is capable of executing highly complex mathematical equations with the same speed and efficiency as a super-computer. He is also able to analyze, store, and retrieve imountainous trove's of information far beyond the limitations of an ordinary human. Most importantly this ability allows ADA to aid in the regulation of Ryuichi's spiritual energy. *'Boost Drive System' (ブーストドゥラブシステム, Būsuto Durabu Shisutemu): Refers to the actual process by which ADA regulates Ryuichi's spiritual energy. By acting as a conduit for his power, she strengthens his spiritual output by synchronizing his with her own, then accelerating it causing his power to manifest very quickly and with great potency on his command. This greatly empowers his spiritual abilities having augmented his ability to absorb, channel and utilize his spiritual energy. By interfacing with Ryuichi in this manner she is able to provide a number of additional peripheral functions, such as instant telepathic communication, video/audio input, and analytical support during combat. *'Technological Assimiliation System' (テクノロジーアシミレイションシステム, Tekunorojii Ashimireishon Shisutemu): Refers to ADA's unique ability to assimilate or absorb physical and digital technology. She does so in a process very similar to how Quincy are able to dominate reishi, and by manifesting it in the same manner as a spirit weapon. ADA however is not limited to a single weapon, her processing power and databanks allow her to flawlessly recreate any item or code she has downloaded into her mainframe. Alternatively as a form created in the same manner, she can transform any part of her body into any piece of technology she has assimilated. *'Quincy Armament System' (クインシー兵器システム, Kuinshi Arumamento Shisutemu): When ADA initially formed she assimilated all of Ryuichi's prototype weaponry and Silber Rustung, allowing her to replicate and recreate any of the aforementioned weapons from reishi. These spirit weapons possess the same functionality and capabilities as the originals they were assimilated from. The prototypes ADA assimilated are as follows: **'Maschinengewehr '(Machine Gun): A modification to Ryuichi's Engel Licht, this prototype was designed using a chain gun as the base model. **'Panzerfaust '(Bazooka): **'Raketenwerfer '(Missile Launcher): *'Rampancy:' The process that created ADA was not at all perfect, resulting in a crippling weakness, one Ryuichi holds himself at fault for. ADA's ability to interface with Ryuichi is not entirely for his benefit, as she is unable to produce her own spiritual energy, she relies on his own to survive should she manifest outside of his body. It has also been revealed that in processing Ryuichi's spiritual energy, there is a byproduct a waste that begins to build up known as dark energy. As it accumulates ADA grows increasingly rampant; unstable and aggressive. Eventually it will grow until she becomes berserk as first shown in Project Genesis, discarding all protocols and attacking everyone within sight, including Ryuichi. Currently there exists no reliable means of purging ADA of this dark energy, and time draws near when Ryuichi must face ADA once again. Humanoid Form ADA also has a humanoid form she can assume when not directly interfacing with Ryuichi as his Anti-Soul Arms. Although she was much stronger than Ryuichi in their initial counter, her attacks were basic; simplistic in nature, thus allowing Ryuichi to capitalize on this weakness and eventually defeat her. However she has since integrated hundreds of martial arts forms through downloaded data and has corrected this weakness to a degree. She still lacks experience, but is otherwise a formidable opponent. Immense Spiritual Power: When she first manifested, ADA was said to possess reserves that dwarfed that of a Shinigami Captain, that even Ryuichi's father Uryuu was able to detect her presence from so far away. Her reserves appear to be an extension of Ryuichi's own and due to her ability to accelerate his own, the same is true for her own. However her power was not easily controlled at first, and since then has a stable output on par with a Shinigami Captain. It should also be noted that if separated from Ryuichi, ADA's reserves remain finite, they do not recover as they would normally would, indicating that Ryuichi is also the source of her spiritual power as well. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: As previously stated, ADA has downloaded hundreds of fighting styles into her core memory, gaining a detailed understanding of body mechanics, movements and martial arts. She has amassed more knowledge and techniques than Ryuichi himself and her knowledge only continues to grow with each passing day. But due to lack of experience she is unaccustomed to knowing when and how to use said techniques in combat, while Ryuichi has more combat experience but less knowledge of technique. Master Marksman: Like Ryuichi, ADA possesses uncanny marksmanship capabilities, and given her ability to make innumerable calculations to adjust for a variety of factors, she is extremely skilled at performing many of the same tricks Ryuichi is known for. In her humanoid form she is able to fire spiritual bullets from every digit, though they are noticeably less powerful when not fired from the barrel of her Anti-Soul Arm forms. Immense Strength: ADA is known to possess extreme brute strength, as shown her battle with Ryuichi where she completely outclassed his own formidable power. In her initial battle against Ryuichi, she was able to easily dismember one of his arms with a mere downward knife hand, and repeatedly sent him flying with her basic attacks. Immense Speed: In Project Genesis, ADA proved that her own speed surpassed Ryuichi who is noted to be quite skilled with the Quincy technique Hirenkyaku. She was able to outmaneuver him on several occasions, as he found he could not keep track of her movements, further attesting to her immense speed. She also demonstrated great agility in their combat, attacking from various angles and nimbly dodging his assaults. Immense Durability: Ryuichi's Anti-Soul Weapons, proved to have little to know effect on ADA for the majority of their battle, having to exhaust virtually every resource he had in order to bring her back to her senses, and even then she suffered very little damage. Her body is extremely tough and durable and given that she is construct its unknown if she can even suffer from fatigue or exhaustion. Behind the Scenes *ADA's name is inspired by both the AI of the same name of Jehuty in Hideo Kojima's Zone of the Enders, as well as from Ada Lovelace, whom is regarded as history's first computer programmer. *ADA's appearance is based off of Aegis from the Persona 3 game, which is coincidental since Ryuichi's appearance is based off a the titular character from Persona 4. *The concept of an intelligent device, along with many of its features have been adapted from the series Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Zanpakuto Category:Modified Souls Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Abysmal Shadows